


Widzę Twoje odbicie

by Irvine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Relationship(s)
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irvine/pseuds/Irvine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Krótki wstep :)<br/>Niektóre tagi będę dodawać wraz z kolejnymi rodziałami.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jo i Ellen ostatnio o Ciebie pytały - powiedział Sam - pomyślałem też że w następnym tygodniu przyjdę cię odwiedzić z Jess. W końcu się poznacie.- dodał.  
\- Nie sądzę by to był dobry pomysł - rzucił Dean wpatrując się w blat stołu przy którym siedzieli - to nie jest miejsce dla niej.

 

Sam głośno westchnął. Dobrze wiedział jak uparty w takich sprawach potrafi być Dean. Dyskusja na ten temat nie miała sensu gdyż brat i tak by go zakrzyczał i rozstali by się w gniewie tak jak tydzień wcześniej.

 

Dean odezwał się dopiero po chwili przerywając trwająca już za długo niezręczną cisze.  
\- Jak w pracy? - spytał - Udało Ci się ostatnio wygrać jakąś rozprawę?  
\- Pracuje teraz nad dosyć ważną sprawą - uśmiechnął się Sam - myślę że to dla mnie duży przełom.

Dean dobrze wiedział jak bardzo Sam lubił rozmawiać o pracy. Chciał być już prawnikiem gdy był w szkole średniej. Dean przez długi czas pomagał Samowi finansowo by ten mógł skończyć studia. Sam często powtarzał że bez Deana nie zaszedł by tak daleko. Zawsze stawiał brata za wzór. Było tak dopóki Dean nie trafił do tego okropnego miejsca nazywanego szpitalem psychiatrycznym.

A co słychać u Bobbiego? - spytał Dean.  
\- To co zwykle - rzucił Sam - pracuje w warsztacie od rana do wieczora.  
\- Cholera, facet nie wie kiedy przestać- zaśmiał się strarszy z braci - A moja dziecinka? - zaczął dopytywać po chwili.  
\- Stoi w garażu - zaśmiał się Sam - dzielnie na Ciebie czeka.  
\- Mam nadzieje że o nią dbasz bo jeśli znajdę choć jedną rysę będziesz miał kłopoty. - powiedział Dean jednocześnie przyjaźnie klepiąc brata w ramie.

Gdy obaj przestali się śmiać Sam postanowił porozmawiać o tym co dręczyło go od dłuższego czasu.  
\- Ostatnim razem gdy u ciebie byłem rozmawiałem z twoimi lekarzem - powiedział drżącym i niepewnym głosem- podobno ostatnio zrobiłeś ogromne postępy.  
Dean od razu przestał się uśmiechać i wybuchł sztucznym śmiechem.  
\- Charlie powtarza to chyba każdemu - rzucił z wyraźną kpiną - jakoś nie chce mi się w to wierzyć.  
\- A uwierzysz jak ci powiem że mógłbyś stąd niedługo wyjść? - spytał Sam z o wiele większym przekonaniem.  
\- Pobyt tutaj nauczył mnie że zawsze jest jakieś "ale". - zaśmiał się Dean.  
\- Mógłbyś spróbować nawiązać lepszy kontakt z innymi, na terapii grupowej podobno w ogóle się nie odzywasz.  
Sammy skończ! - gwałtownie przerwał bratu Dean - nie mam ochoty rozmawiać na ten temat.  
\- Nigdy nie masz czasu ani ochoty! - krzyknął Sam.- za wszelką cenę jak zwykle uciekasz od odpowiedzi.  
\- A ty jak zwykle nie możesz tego uszanować - warknął Dean.

 

Sam nic już nie odpowiedział wstał od stolika i założył swój płaszcz który wisiał na oparciu krzesła. Ostatnimi czasy ich rozmowy tak właśnie wyglądały. Były krótkie i nieprzyjemne i zazwyczaj kończyły się kłótnią która bolała każdego z braci w ten sam sposób.

Dean nawet na niego nie spojrzał odwrócił tylko głowę i bez celu wpatrywał się w ścianę. Sam westchnął i ruszył w stronę drzwi, o mały włos nie wpadając na wchodząca do pokoju dziewczynę. - Sam jesteś jeszcze - powiedziała z wyraźną ulgą w głosie - mam dla was dobre wiadomości.

\- Właściwie to miałem już wychodzić - odparł jdnocześnie spoglądając na Deana i mówiąc już z większym naciskiem - mój brat jak zwykle nie jest skory do rozmowy.  
\- Jak zawsze - zaśmiał się dziewczyna - Zostań tylko chwile.

 

Po tych słowach od razu ruszyła do stolika przy którym siedział Dean. Zdjęła kolorową torbę którą miała przerzuconą przez ramię i położyła ją pod ścianą.  
\- Jak zwykle się spóźniasz Charlie. - zaśmiał się Dean - co z ciebie za lekarz? - zapytał z lekką kpiną.

 

Charlie jakby w ogóle nie zwróciła uwagi na jego słowa. Podeszła do małego okna i usiadła na parapecie patrząc jednocześnie na Sama który stał po drugiej stronie pokoju oparty o ścianę.

\- Wyjdziesz z stąd Dean, już niedługo - powiedziała po krótkiej chwili ciszy.  
\- Tak, tak, tak już to dziś słyszałem - oparł odwracając się w stronę Charlie i głęboko spoglądając jej w oczy - Chcesz mi powiedzieć coś czego nie wiem?

\- Rozmawiałam wczoraj innymi lekarzami – powiedziała uśmiechając się ciepło – wszyscy twierdza że naprawdę jesteś blisko żeby wyjść ze szpitala.

\- Ale? - spytał Dean chcąc udowodnić bratu że miał racje co do tego co wcześniej mu powiedział.

\- Musisz zacząć uczestniczyć w trapi grupowej – odparła lekarka głośno wzdychając.

Dean mocno zacisnął pieści. Jak zwykle się tego spodziewał. Zawsze było jakieś cholerne 'ale'.

Gdy Charlie zaczęła mówić dalej Dean wszedł jej w słowo nie słuchając nawet tego co miała mu do powiedzenia.

\- Mogę już iść? -spytał wstając jednocześnie od stołu.

\- Dean! Charlie jeszcze nie skończyła – wtrącił się Sam.

\- Odpuść Sam – machnęła ręką Charlie – spróbujemy następnym razem.

 

 

 

 

Dean wypadł z sali odwiedzin z dość dużym hałasem zwracając na siebie uwagę kilku pielęgniarek i pacjentów. Zapowiadało się że ten dzień naprawdę był jednym z gorszych jakie spotkały go w tym tygodniu. Wciąż słyszał w swojej głowie słowa Charlie. Naprawdę chciał już wyjść z tego cholernego szpitala ale jakoś nie bardzo wierzył by było to możliwe. Nie znosił tej całej gadaniny o uczuciach, to zdecydowanie nie było dla niego. Gdy był już w głównej sali w której przebywali pacjenci podczas czasu wolnego usiadł na fotelu stojącym obok okna próbując uspokoić narastający w nim gniew. Nie było mu to jednak dane ponieważ w tym momencie pojawił się jeden z najbardziej irytujących pacjentów w całym szpitalu. Usiadł obok Deana zdecydowanie naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą po czym odezwał się cichym i stłumionym głosem.

 

\- Czujesz to? - spytał.  
\- Chuck nic nie czuje - rzucił Dean ze złością - I nie chce czuć - dodał po chwili - Daj mi spokój nie jestem w nastroju.  
\- Przyszedł tu gdy rozmawiałeś ze swoim bratem - powiedział Chuck wyraźnie podekscytowany - Naprawdę nie czułeś tej dziwnej energii?  
\- Chuck cholera o czym ty bredzisz? Wogóle skąd wiesz że rozmawiałem z Samem?  
\- Mówiłem Ci tyle razy że wiem niektóre rzeczy - odparł Chuck znudzonym głosem - Ile razy mam Ci to powtarzać?  
\- Ta...zapomniałem twoje wizje - zaśmiał się.

 

Chuck tylko popatrzył na niego z lekkim smutkiem w oczach. Dean poczuł się jak dupek. To że był zły nie znaczyło że mógł wyżywać się na Chucku który był niczego niewinnym chorym kolesiem.

 

\- Więc o kim wcześniej mówiłeś? - spytał Dean próbując załagodzić sytuacje.  
Chuck od razu poweselał i zwrócił się do Deana ściszonym głosem.  
\- Nie wiem jak ma na imię - powiedział - Wiem tylko że będzie mieszkał w tym samym pokoju co ty.

 

Dean pokiwał głową na znak zrozumienia po czym prawie krzyknął gdy dotarło do niego to co właśnie usłyszał.  
\- W moim pokoju ?!  
\- Pokój nie jest twój - mruknął oburzony Chuck – To własność szpitala. Każdy już z kimś mieszka, to miło że i ty w końcu będziesz miał współlokatora.  
\- Fantastycznie kurwa - zaklął pod nosem Dean.  
\- Sam chciałbym z nim mieszkać - westchnął Chuck - Kevin robi straszny bałagan.  
\- Podobnie jak ty. - zaśmiał się Winchester.

 

Każdy w szpitalu zaczynając od pacjentów a kończąc na lekarzach wiedział jak ogromny chaos potrafili zrobić wokół siebie Chuck i Kevin. Chuck często zapisywał różnego rodzaju historię, a Kevin rysował przeróżne znaki i symbole, w efekcie czego ich pokój przypominał punkt składu makulatury.  
Chuck znów zrobił obrażoną minę i wstał z zamiarem odejścia od Deana lecz jego ciekawość nie dała za wygraną.

 

\- Powiesz mi potem jak dowiesz się czegoś o tym nowym, prawda? - spytał niepewnie.  
Dean w odpowiedzi zaśmiał się tylko i porozumiewawczo kiwnął głową.

 

 

 

 

Deanowi pasowało mieszkanie samemu. Miał dzięki temu poczucie prywatności do którego wagę przywiązywał w chorobliwy wręcz sposób.

Nie lubił gdy ktoś kręcił się w pobliżu jego rzeczy.  
W grę wchodziło również to że Dean wieczorami uwielbiał słuchać kaset na małym odtwarzaczu który dostał któregoś dnia od Sama. Charlie pozwoliła mu na to (oczywiście po zapewnieniu jej sto razy że nie będzie przesadzać z głośnością). Mógł więc rozkoszować się cichym brzmieniem Led Zeppelin każdego wieczora. Współlokator mógł to zepsuć gdy by tylko stwierdził że muzyka mu przeszkadza. Pozostało jedynie modlić się by nowy nie miał nic przeciwko brzmieniu dobrego klasycznego rocka.

 

 

Dean oparł się o drzwi od swojego pokoju. Miał jeszcze godzinę do wieczornej trapi grupowej więc w międzyczasie postanowił sprawdzić kim jest nowy pacjent na oddziale. Nieznajomy siedział już na wolnym łóżku i nawet nie zauważył obecności Deana który uważnie mu się przyglądał. Mężczyzna błądził palcami po fotografii młodej kobiety. Miał zgrabne dłonie i dość długie szczupłe palce. Głowę miał opuszczona w dół także Dean miał widok wyłącznie na jego niechlujnie potargane czarne włosy. Gdy przyjrzał się dokładniej dostrzegł u nowego przybysza mocno zarysowaną szczękę i kilkudniowy obfity zarost. Dean głośno kaszlnął chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się na ten dźwięk lecz nic nie powiedział. Schował jedynie fotografie do kieszeni chcąc ukryć ją przed wścibskim wzrokiem.

 

"Dupek" pomyślał Dean. Ugryzł się jednak w język nie chcąc zaczynać znajomości w tak nieprzyjemny sposób. Wszedł w głąb pokoju i usiadł na drugim łózko.

''No odezwij się'' znów pomyślał Dean. Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach milczenia postanowił jednak nie wychodzić na dupka którym w jego oczach był już jego współlokator. Bez zbędnych przemyśleń wyrecytował słowa które pierwsze przyszły mu do głowy.

\- Dean Winchester, narkoman, niedoszły samobójca.

Ku jego zdziwieniu nieznajomy podniósł głowę do góry i popatrzył na niego najbardziej niebieskimi oczami jakie Dean miał okazje spotkać w całym swoim życiu. Uśmiechnął się do niego odsłaniając rząd równo ułożonych biały zębów i powiedział delikatnie zmęczonym niskim gardłowym głosem.

\- Jestem Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krótki wstep :)  
> Niektóre tagi będę dodawać wraz z kolejnymi rodziałami.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziekuje za wszystkie komentarze i kudosy to naprawde bardzo motywujace. Przepraszam również że tak długo nic nie dodawałam zamierzam to zmienić przy nastepnych rozdziałach.

Dean siedział na jednym z krzeseł które ustawione były tak żeby tworzyć koło. Terapia grupowa miała się zacząć za kilka minut. Dean wyjątkowo tego dnia nie mógł się jej doczekać. Zazwyczaj podczas jej trwania totalnie się wyłączał i rozmyślał o rzeczach pozbawionych całej paplaniny na temat tego ''Jak się dziś czujesz”. Tego dnia wyjątkowo zamierzał dołączyć do reszty zamiast bez celu rozmyślać o ostatnim odcinku Dr. Sexy.

 

 

To nie tak że postanowił posłuchać Sama i Charlie. Chodziło o Castiela, a raczej o to jak bardzo nowy przybysz go zaintrygował. Zazwyczaj każdy nowy na oddziale podczas terapii grupowej opowiadał coś o sobie by zintegrować się zresztą. Dean chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś o Castielu. Wcześniej gdy rozmawiali w pokoju zdarzyli zamienić ledwie ze dwa słowa ponieważ chwile potem pojawiła się Charlie i zabrała Castiela na rozmowę która jak Dean się domyślał miała dotyczyć zasad szpitala.

 

 

Terapia odbywała się w głównej sali. Podczas jej trwania panowała zasada kompletnej ciszy.

 

Gdy ktoś chciał coś powiedzieć musiał dać znak poprzez podniesienie reki. Dean czuł się jak by kazali mu wrócić do szkoły średniej i odrobinę go to irytowało ale jeśli miał być szczery również i bawiło.

 

 

Większość pacjentów pojawiła się już w sali i zaczęli zajmować swoje zwyczajowe miejsca. Po jednej stronie obok Deana usiadł Chuck. Chciał coś powiedzieć ale nie zdarzył ponieważ w tym momencie do sali weszła Charlie razem z Castielem. Charlie usiadła obok Deana a Castielowi wskazała miejsce naprzeciwko. Mężczyzna posłusznie usiadł na wskazanym krześle szeroko rozstawiając nogi i przerzucając jedna rękę za oparcie krzesła.

 

 

Charlie przewróciła tylko oczami i sztucznie się uśmiechnęła.

 

\- Jest z nami ktoś nowy – powiedziała zwracając się do wszystkich – Castiel mógłbyś opowiedzieć coś o sobie zanim zaczniemy? – zapytała unikając wzroku nowego pacjenta.

 

 

Castiel zaśmiał się tylko i zaczął przyglądać się każdemu z osobna. Większość pacjentów odwracała wzrok lub spuszczała głowę gdy stawała się obiektem oceny nowego przybysza. Bo cholera Castiel naprawdę każdego oceniał i jego wzrok naprawdę onieśmielał.

 

\- Panie Novak? - zwróciła się do niego Charlie pierwszy raz używając nazwiska zamiast imienia.

 

Castiel spojrzał na nią i wzruszył ramionami.

 

\- Nie bardzo wiem co mam mówić – powiedział – Długo i tak tu nie zabawie – dodał po chwili.

 

Charlie westchnęła odrobinę za głośno i znów odezwała się do całej grupy.

 

Może w takim razie ktoś z was chciał by o coś zapytać – powiedziała – Macie jakieś pytania do Castiela?

 

Wszyscy patrzyli na nią ale każdy onieśmielony bał się cokolwiek powiedzieć. Trwało to kilka chwil i Charlie zdecydowała by zacząć zajęcia tak jak miała zaplanowane wczesniej, ale w tym momencie niespodziewanie odezwał się Chuck.

 

-Pewnie za nimi tęsknisz prawda? -zapytał wpatrując się w Castiela z dziwnym strachem w oczach – To dlatego próbowałeś się zabić? - dodał po chwili.

 

Castiel wyprostował się na swoim krześle i zaskoczony wpatrywał się w Chucka.

 

-Nie chciałem cie urazić – powiedział Chuck niepewnym głosem – Pomysłem tylko ze watro żebyś wiedział że to co się stało to nie twoja wina.

 

 

Kilka osób zaczęło szeptać między sobą. Dean spojrzał na Castiela który wpatrywał się w Chucka chłodnym wzrokiem. Charlie kaszlnęła głośno chcąc wszystkich uspokoić ale Dean widział że tak jak wszyscy pozostali do końca nie wiedziała co się stało.

 

 

 

Terapia tego dnia była tego dnia wyjątkowo krótsza a po niej Charlie od razu zaprosiła Chucka do swojego gabinetu na jak to określiła poważna rozmowę.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean przez cały czas przyglądał się Castielowi. Po skończonej terapii Castiel odrazu udał się do ich pokoju i Dean pospiesznie ruszył za nim. Gdy obaj byli już w środku Dean zobaczył że jego współlokator leżał już wyciągnięty na łóżku z rekami pod głową. Gdy zobaczył Deana odezwał się do niego wesołym głosem.

 

-Padam z nóg – rzucił – terapia grupowa to chyba najbardziej meczące cholerstwo jakie w życiu spotkałem.

 

-Oj uwierz mi wiem o czym mówisz – zaśmiał się Dean jednocześnie siadając na skraju drugiego łózka.

 

\- Wiec jak Cas – zapytał Dean – jak tu trafiłeś?

 

\- Cas? - spytał Castiel kompletnie ignorując pytanie Deana.

 

Dean poczuł się trochę niezręcznie. Ale tylko się uśmiechnął i dalej wpatrywał się w Castiela.

 

-No wiesz – powiedział – Nie żeby nie podobało mi się twoje imię -zaśmiał się – po prostu jest trochę zbyt oficjalne.

 

Castiel wzruszył ramionami westchnął głośno i zamknął oczy.

 

-W porządku – powiedział – nawet mi się podoba.

 

Dean odetchnął z ulgą. Nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego ale Cas w szczególny sposób go onieśmielał.

 

-Ta sprawa z Chuckiem głupio wyszła - rzucił Dean – Czasem naprawdę potrafi zachowywać się jak psychol.

 

-Chuck to inteligentny człowiek – powiedział wyraźnie zamyślony Castiel – nie spodziewałem się ze kogoś takiego tu spotkam,

 

-Wydaje mi się ze nie mówimy o trym samym Chucku – powiedział Dean wyraźnie rozbawiony słowami Casa.

 

Masz swoje zdanie ja mam swoje – powiedział Castiel wciąż ze stoickim spokojem w głosie – patrze na to z innej perspektywy.

 

-Innej perspektywy ? - spytał Dean – Bez obrazy Cas ale wydaje mi się że perspektywę mamy bardzo podobną.

 

-Co masz na myśli ? - spytał Castiel teraz już leżąc bokiem z głową oparta na łokciu i z wzrokiem wbitym w Deana.

 

-Cas...proszę – zaśmiał się Dean - siedzisz w tym co ja piłeś ćpałeś miałeś dosyć życia i tak tu trafiłeś.

 

 

Po słowach Deana Castiel gwałtownie wstał łóżka. Poszedł do siedzącego wciąż Deana i szarpnął za materiał jego koszulki. Dean stanął na równe nogi tak ze ich twarze dzieliły tylko milimetry i Dean był w stanie wyczuć rwący oddech Casa na swoim policzku.

 

-Nie mierz wszystkich swoją miarą – powiedział Castiel poprzez zaciśnięte zęby wprost do ucha Deana tak że ten poczuł dreszcz w całym ciele.

 

Dean natychmiast wyszarpał się z jego uścisku i odepchnął Castiela zdecydowanym ruchem.

 

-Stary wyluzuj – rzucił po chwili – Nie musisz wyładowywać na mnie frustracji z powodu tego że ktoś nie potrafił dopilnować twojej dokumentacji medycznej.

 

-Dokumentacji medycznej? - spytał Castiel przechylając jednocześnie lekko głowę w prawa stronę

 

-Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko – powiedział zirytowany Dean – Chuck jest wścibski lubi węszyć żeby potem zaimponować tym wszystkim wariatom tutaj, dorwał się do twojej dokumentacji przeczytał to i owo a teraz wszyscy będą udawać że nic się nie stało że by nie zepsuć reputacji szpitala.

 

Dean usiadł na łóżku wpatrując się teraz w oszołomionego Castiela.

 

-Nie sadze żeby Chuck co cokolwiek przeczytał – odparł Cas

 

-Mało wiesz – parsknął Dean - jestem tu zdecydowanie dłużej od ciebie i wiem co tu się wyrabia

 

-Jestem w tym szpitalu od 7 lat – powiedział Castiel opanowanym i spokojnym głosem.

 

 

 

Dean popatrzył na niego z niepewnym i zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy. Starał się pojąc słowa Castiela i dopiero po dłuższej chwili uświadomił sobie co drugi mężczyzna miał na myśli.

 

 

-Byłeś na oddziale na drugim pierze – powiedział Dean jakby sam do siebie.

 

Cas który usiadł już na brzegu swojego łózka w odpowiedzi prawie niezauważanie pokiwał głową

 

-Cholera – powiedział Dean drapiąc się w skroń - to naprawdę kawał czasu.

 

Przyjrzał się Castielowi który nie zdradzał zbyt wiele.

 

 

Dean poczuł się odrobinę przytłoczony tą informacja. Dobrze wiedział co oznaczał oddział na drugim pietrze. Pacjenci którzy tam przebywali nie byli zwykłymi przypadkami. Z tamtego oddziału łatwo się nie wychodziło. Ktoś kto tam trafił spędzał na im większość swojego życia, a w skrajnych przypadkach nawet zostawał tam do jego końca. Pacjentów leczono tam silnymi lekami co jak wspomniałam mu Charlie podczas jednej z rozmów na ten temat było jedynym wyjściem

 

 

-Wiec jak – zaśmiał się Dean próbując rozładować sytuacje – naprawdę jest tam tak strasznie jak opowiadają?

 

-Lekarze robią to co należy do ich obowiązków – odparł Castiel wciąż bez choć by nuty emocji w swoim głosie.

 

Dean zamilkł rozmowa stawała się coraz bardzie niezręczna więc położył się na łozku by nie musieć widzieć lodowatego wzroku Castiela.

 

-Jak się stamtąd wyrwałeś? - spytał Dean opierając głowę na poduszkach – znaczy jeśli nie chcesz o tym mówić to nie mów – dodał po chwili.

 

-Nic szczególnego – powiedział Cas – zacząłem mówić to co chcieli usłyszeć.

 

-Czekaj, czekaj – rzucił Dean z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem – chcesz powiedzieć że ich okłamałeś?

 

-Tego nie powiedziałem – odparł Cas – powiedziałem że...

 

-Sukinsyn! - krzyknął Dean wchodząc mu w słowo – nie myślałem ze ktoś da rade zwieść tych wszystkich doktorków.

 

Castiel w żaden sposób nie potrafił zrozumieć co Dean ma na myśli ale uśmiechnął się tylko nie chcąc wchodzić w dalsza dyskusje z kimś kto jak Castiel zdarzył zauważyć nie ma zamiaru odstąpić od swoich racji.

 

-Wiec jak to z tobą jest – ciągnął Dean rozbawionym głosem – Czego tu od ciebie chcą?

 

-Uważają że zmyślam pewne rzeczy – odparł Cas a jego głos jak by zadrżał co jednak umknęło uwadze Deana który był zbyt podekscytowany natłokiem nowych informacji.

 

-Za zmyślanie jeszcze nikogo nie wsadzili do psychiatryka Cas – zakpił Dean - więc wątpię by o to im chodziło.

 

-Podobno doskonale doskonale znasz specyfikę tego miejsca – odparł Cas unosząc lekko prawy kąciki ust – więc po co szereg tych wszystkich pytań?

 

-Nie mów mi tylko że będziesz się teraz dąsał jak baba – powiedział Dean – nie wierze ze to powiem ale myślę ze jeśli będziemy się trzymać razem damy rade się stąd wyrwać.

 

-Castiel westchnął tylko głośno a Dean wstał z łózka podszedł do Casa i poklepał go po ramieniu i zwrócił się do niego rozbawionym i szczęśliwym głosem.

 

-Myślę ze stworzymy razem niezły team Cas.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdziały bedą się pojawiać regularnie co tydzień w sobote albo niedziele. Będą również o wiele dłusze.


End file.
